Past
by jessesfan0409
Summary: FINISHED! Bradin met Brianna by a hunch. The past brings them closer to each other. But what will it taketo tear them apart? In the sequal, the past will haunt and destroy!
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on Summerland, if I did Jesse would most definitely be all mine! Hehe! ; )

Wishing

Hi all, this is my first fanfic so your opinion is important to me! So R&R, I'll take constructive criticism any way I can get it. It will help me improve! Oh, um this story is set after the season finale and Callie moved three days after, Sarah is still in Boarding school, and school wont start until… lets make it the third chapter? Ok!

* * *

Chapter 1- The dream

A yawn escaped Bradin's mouth. "Aunt Ava?" he questioned, looking from room to room he searched until he found her in Nikki's room. "Aunt Ava?" he repeated.

"Yes?" she replied. She looked like she was in an important lecture so he got to the point.

"Um… Didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to tell you I'm home. I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, good night," Ava said. And with that, Bradin cleaned up, went to his room, and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

(Hard breathing) Bradin woke up in a panic trying to figure out what was going on. He had this dream that scared him in a good way, but wasn't sure how good. "Wow! That was a weird one," Bradin said perplexed. "What is this dream and who was that girl?" Bradin asked himself aloud and wound up even more confused.

Scratching his head, Bradin headed down stairs as the smell of fresh bacon wafted in the air of the house. "Morning all. Whats all the commotion about?" Bradin asked as he heard fighting in the living room. The usual morning routine but he just couldn't help asking.

"Nothing!" Nikki yelled. She really didn't feel like feuding with both her brothers at one time but couldn't help herself with all of the anger growing inside her.

"Grr" Derrick said trying to snatch the remote. "Nikki took the remote from me and wont give it back!"

"OK," Bradin said. He just gave a slight snicker before grabbing something out of the fridge.

" I did not, I had it first, you just got it while I went to my room!" Nikki renounced. She gave up. She stuck out her tongue and came over to where Bradin stood and leaned against the counter. "So…" Nikki glanced slightly before grabbing orange juice out of the fridge.

"What?" Bradin asked.

"I don't know I'm bored. Just trying to make conversation," Nikki slid across the room and pulled out a stool.

"Hey, where's Aunt Ava?" Bradin considered asking that when he came down but didn't want to interrupt the great fight between the younger siblings.

"Um, out. Duh!" Nikki quipped. She couldn't help but be cocky.

"Thanks smart allick, real helpful," Bradin said disgusted.

"Sorry, I just… couldn't help myself. She's at dinner with Jay, Simon and Johnny," she had the slightest smirk on her face."Guess they get along better than I thought. I think there is some serious sexual tention between them two."

"Who?" Bradin asked.

"Um… duh. Don't you know anything?" Nikki looked at Bradin. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Nikki continued. "Aunt Ava and Johnny. Don't you see anything? Or do you like being oblivious?"

"Ohhh, ok I just… spaced out sorry. Yeah I guess but Aunt ava is going to be married to Simon so…"

"I guess your right but…" Nikki paused.

"But what?" Bradin responded.

"Never mind," Nikki said and started thinking.

"Never mind what," Derrick said butting in.

"Nothing," Nikki said quickly.

"Whatever, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Erica in about 20 minutes at Two Brothers. She's probably just going to call me and tell me she can't come but I guess it's worth a try to see if she comes anyway right? So tell Aunt Ava where I am, could you Nik?" Bradin made sure Ava knew where he was. He didn't want her flipping on him. He didn't feel like a big lecture, though sometime he did find them helpful.

"Yeah sure, what time you gonna be back?" she asked not really caring at the moment but she knew that Aunt Ava would.

"Um, tell her about 2 hours, 3 at the most," he said in a hurry to get out of the house. He really didn't want to run into Susanna so she can give him the third degree.

* * *

"Whoa!" Bradin felt something vibrate in his back pocket. "Hello?" he asked as he answered his cell phone. He knew exactly who it was. "Erica?"

"Hey Bradin! Where are you?" Erica asked.

"Um… at Two Brothers, where you were supposed to meet me like…um… I don't know, 20 minutes ago! Where are you?" Bradin was waiting longer than 20 minutes but didn't want to make it sound like he was too angry because he liked the peace and quiet.

"Oh, sorry Bradin, I stood you up again huh?" Erica asked trying to sound sincere.

"Uh… yeah!!" _It was the third time this week, _Bradin thought.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Erica pouted.

"You know Erica, it wouldn't hurt but I'll let it slide for now. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes thank you! Oh you're the best, you know that?" Erica said as she congratulated herself for elatedly winning the battle. 

"I know!" Bradin said smiling.

"Don't get cocky with me!" Erica said through the phone.

"Hey, you owe me!" Bradin said with a toned voice.

"True, but I have to go, BYE!" Erica said quick and then hung up the phone.

"WAIT…"he said, but before he could get an answer she hung up. "OK, what an interesting conversation! She sounded in a hurry," Bradin said with a cocky voice. He shook his head and started to walk along the beach again. A small sigh escaped him. _Now what am I supposed to do to kill an hour? He thought to himself. Callie moved to Europe, Sarah is in boarding school. Not that I really care but she would keep me occupied._ He thought then added_, And get me in trouble. So guess it's off to the surf shop!_As he started on his way to the surf shop someone caught his eye. "Wait a minute, hey you!"

As Bradin ran towards her she turned to meet his eyes. She looked him face-to-face as he was trying to catch his breath. "Hi, can I help you?" a high voice asked.

"Oh… I'm sorry, you just looked strangely familiar to me," Bradin was puzzled. _Why do_ I _ feet like he_ _already know her? _Bradin asked himself. "Oh that's ok I don't usually get confronted by a lot of people so I don't mind the chat. I'm Brianna." she stuck out her hand to meet his.

"Hi, I'm Bradin, what areyou doing out here alone though?" He asked, once again bewildered.

"Well I was going to go to Sandy Bob's before you came along," she said with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Oh, well, be it beyond me to stop you then. It was nice meeting you," he said waving, and then started to walk away.

"Wait! You don't have to go! I didn't mean it that way," Brianna put on her cutest face and signaled to him. "Come here."

"Yes?" he said with a charming smile.

"Do you want to come with me? I'd love the company," she said and didn't wait for an answer before walking towards town. And with that, he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Ok remember this is my first fanfic so it's important to me to know what you think I know it's kind of boring but I promise it will get way better! So Review and tell me what you think! Thanks in advance all!

Jesse lover


	2. Blue in the face

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on Summerland, if I did Jesse would most definitely be all mine! Hehe! ; )

Wishing

Note: This story does take place in the summer. I thought it would fit the story better. (For now!) In the next chapter I think I will put them in school like I said I would in the first chapter! It's up to you!

* * *

Chapter 2- Blue in the face

In sink with their steps, Brianna and Bradin walked along the pier talking and chatting away about their story's, some sad, some joyful. Bradin told his story of his mom and dad (what happened to them) and why he came to California of all places. While Brianna told her story about how her dad walked out on her and her mother when she was only 4, leaving her mom to take care of the toddler by herself.

"Ha! No Way, he really said that?" Brianna asked not believing what she was hearing.

"No, I swear, he really did think he was from another planet! I swear I could've died if I knew he was trying to be serious but I laughed all day anyway!" Bradin said. Brianna giggled and then stopped to hear what the boy had to say.

When he didn't say anything she chimed in. "What weird people out there, you know?" She hadn't realized that he looked a little depressed. "What's wrong? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

"No, I just didn't realize how much fun I actually had with my friends back home," and he started to remember all his friends that were dearest to him. "I can't believe they are all gone. It just gets lonely sometimes. Having all the comfort in the world with my friends and my parents and then it all just…disappearing," he huffed and then looked at her.

She is really beautiful! He thought. _She has the perfect figure and the way that her semi-red hair flows down her past her waist is too. And then there is that absolutely beautiful smile she flashes when she laughs! Wow! And with those hazel eyes, she is one step away being perfect! _But he knew she wasn't perfect, for nobody is perfect and he didn't know how right he was!

A week had gone by and Bradin had gotten to know Brianna almost better than his own sister. They had hung out so much that they could start to talk and the conversation would quickly end because they couldn't find anything to talk about. He still couldn't pinpoint exactly how he felt he knew her. But he had this gut feeling.

"Well, I am absolutely stuffed! Are you done?"

"Yeah," Bradin shoved another fry in his mouth and grabbed his wallet.

"Why are you doing that for? I feel really guilty making you pay, this is like the 8th time in a row. Please let me," feeling really culpable she started to grab her purse but Bradin grabbed her hand.

"You didn't make me pay for anything and I enjoy taking you out. It makes me feel like a gentleman," Bradin said and smiled.

"And that you are Bradin Westerly!" Brianna agreed. Then she stood up and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bradin didn't know why she always walked away.

"Uh… for a walk. Are you coming or going to stuff your face with fries all day?" She asked with impatience. She started running towards the water. _Beep, beep!_ She almost ran in front of a bus that was heading with alarming speed, towards her. That's all she could see before a hand pulled her out of the way. They both collapsed to the ground as the bus went down the road.

"Oh my god!! That was to close, thank you Bradin!" She said.

He helped her stand up and brushed himself off. "Wait, how did you know that was me, you didn't see me. It could have been Superman," Bradin asked concerned as he checked her up and down making sure she was ok.

"You are my superman Bradin," she said calmly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and strolled off across the road, making sure there were no buses or anything else that could potentially run her over before she went. He touched his cheek surprised by the sudden impulse that came from Brianna. Then he snapped out of his dream and followed Brianna to the ocean.

* * *

"Hey, are you coming?" Bradin asked. He was beginning to get impatient. It took her almost 20 minutes just to decide to go in the water and now that she was actually in it she kept edging back more and more to the surface. "Lets go!… What, is it going to take you another hour to get you actually in the water?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet," she said, feeling uncomfortable. She had had enough. "I want out of this water and now!"

"Hey! G-Get back here!" Bradin said trying to run after her but she was so far ahead of him it was hard to catch up with all the strong currents.

She was almost out of the water when Bradin caught her by the hand. "What are you so afraid of?" She glanced down at the sand that was now sticking to her feet and then back into Bradin's magnificent green eyes.

"What if there is a shark in the water?" She asked timorous.

"What about it?" Bradin asked confused and curious.

"Well, what if it gets me?" Brianna quivered.

A quick giggle escaped him before he realized that she wasn't kidding. "You're joking, right?" He couldn't believe it. _Little Brianna Conner is afraid of sharks? He thought._

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" She was disgusted that he found this a joke. "I hate sharks, they scare me blue in the face! You should be afraid of them too! Please don't go into that water and don't make me go in either, please?" She tried to force them back but couldn't hold it any longer. Tears were now falling down her face.

"Hey… What's wrong? Are you ok? Well I know you're not ok but why are you crying?" He had deep concern in his voice now. Brianna just shook her head and continued to look down at the sand. "Please Bri, tell me, I want to hear," Obviously there was something that was bothering her about those sharks and he was determined to find out what.

"Do you really want to know? Because I know you know a lot about me, but not everything and if you here this, you will know my darkest secret. I know I can trust you but I need you to just listen and not say anything until the end, understood?" She needed to trust his now more than ever because she never told anyone about this.

"Yes, I promise," he agreed and then she started her unforgettable story.

"When I was about eight years old, my mom took me and my sister, Annabelle, to the beach so she could go surfing while we built a sandcastle. My mom took her board and headed out into the blue. Anna, who was 5 at the time, was piling up sand and placing it in the bucket, picking up seashells in the sand and placing them aside for the moment. She was so cute with the bow in her hair and just so innocently sitting there and carefully choosing the seashells that were the prettiest to put on the castle when she was done." She paused for a minute as tear fell.

She looked at Bradin as he watched and listened to her intently. She looked back down then continued. " I saw her stick something in her mouth. I yelled at her not to eat it as I realized she was trying to put a slug in her mouth. Probably thinking it was chocolate that someone had dropped. Her nose wrinkled slightly. She started to put it in her mouth when my mom came up behind us startling us to the point of my heart dropping to my feet. My mom leaned down and grabbed the slimy insect from her hand and threw it in the water. She told Anna not to eat the slug and asked if she wanted to come surfing . My sister agreed. My mom stuck out her hand for Anna's and helped her up. She told me bye. That's the last time I saw her."

Brianna sobbed and sunk down to the ground, her hands clasped over her face. Bradin leaned down and took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Bri, I had no idea. Did the shark get her?" Bradin asked. He wanted to make sure he got the story right.

"Yes, before my mom knew what happened, Annabelle was already taken. The water turned red before her very eyes. She gets queasy anytime she sees blood now," Brianna sniffled and ducked her head into Bradin's chest.

"I never meant to do that to you. I promise your secret is absolutely safe with me," Bradin said. He sat there with her for the next 25 minutes just comforting her, telling her that it was going to be OK. But he didn't know that it was going to be ok and couldn't tell her that he promised her everything would be OK, because who knows what was to come.

* * *

Well, I did it! The chapter is short but it suites me. I hope it suited you! Review so I can find out! Should I put them in school? Review and tell me please! Oh and the other characters will be in here more after this I just thought I should put all this in the clear for now! Ok? Ok.

Jesse lover


	3. Everything's missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on Summerland, if I did Jesse would most definitely be all mine! Hehe! ; )

Wishing

Hmm…I think this chapter is a little better. Shorter but better so Read it and then tell me what you think oh by the way, I put them in school now you'll see that in the first sentence. So ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3-Everything's missing 

Walking home from Jay's shop, the young teens were close to the house when heard an angry scream coming from it. They ran as fast as they could to get inside to see what was going on. No sooner they got in the door they where almost pummeled by the rage of a 13 year old and a 9 year old.

"Give it back!" Nikki barely missed Derrick by the shirt when she grabbed his collar.

"I don't have it I told you that like, ten times already! What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" Derrick squirmed and turned suddenly when he heard his brother and acquaintance walk in.

"Well, for a second I thought you had run away! Where did you go this time? Your never home," Nikki said with a lot of attitude. Derrick just stared while Nikki waited for an answer.

"Um… I didn't run away, I was with Bri watching the volleyball game, and I am home…sometimes," Bradin said responding to everything Nikki said. "You know, I was enjoying the last day before school. I don't have to fight all the time with Bri to have fun. Speaking of which, what _were _you two fighting about?" Bradin crossed his arms in front of him and stared at the younger siblings, waiting for an answer.

"Derrick took my organizer that Johnny gave me and hid it somewhere!" Nikki gave the angriest look she could to Derrick.

"I did not, I looked at it and then put it back I didn't take it," Derrick said looking at Bradin as to say, _' help me out here!' _and widened his eyes 

"Oh, um Nikki I'm sure you just forgot where you put it did you look on your bed?" Brianna asked trying to help the best she could.

"Yes," Nikki said solemnly.

"How about under it?" Bradin cut in.

"Duh!" Nikki screamed.

"How about in your closet?" Bradin asked.

"Now why would I put it in my closet?!" Nikki questioned.

"I don't know, just a thought. I was just trying to help but I guess I'm not needed," he said giving up. He went over to the fridge and grabbed two cokes.

"Here. W-Wait, where are you going?" Bradin asked looking at Brianna as she headed up the steps.

"I'm going to try to help Nikki find her organizer," she looked down at Bradin. "God knows that ones life is complicated enough. Sometimes without the help of electronics, we're all screwed up. So I'm going to help her find it," she said and she followed Nikki to her room.

Bradin sat down on the couch, let out a puff, and set the two drinks on the coffee table. _OK now what am I supposed to do? Hmmm. _Derrick sat down next to him and stared.

"What!" He screamed and then Derrick jumped.

"Hey I was just wondering what you were thinking. Forgive me for staring," Derrick crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hey I'm sorry I think I'm just kind of aggravated," Bradin slouched in the seat a little.

"Why? Is it about Brianna?" Derrick turned on his side curious, and looked at Bradin as he spoke.

"Yes, but I really don't feel like talking about it so please just um…bug whoever is home. Wait, who is home?" Bradin asked trying to figure out who was supposed to be watching them considering they weren't doing a very good job.

"Um… Susanna, but she went in her room to do some pinning but she disappeared. I think she went in the garage. I'm surprised she didn't hear us fighting," Derrick shrugged and fell back, lounging on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, go bother her, "Bradin said. He needed space.

"I'm not sure she's in the garage though. I was guessing," Derrick complained. "Come on, lets go find her she might be in the garage now, she did say that she had to find some more pins," Derrick said and pulled Bradin off the couch and dragged him towards the garage.

Meanwhile in Nikki's room,

"AHA! Here it is! I knew I would find it in your closet! Just where Bradin said it might be. Now why don't you listen him?" She asked as she got off her knees and handed the electronic to Nikki.

"Derrick probably put it in there I could just scream with the damage he makes sometimes." Nikki said, crossing her arms.

Brianna giggled. "Well, he is your sibling and they are known for that. Fortunately, you have Bradin. You know you're lucky to have him, right?" She asked.

"Hey Bri?" Nikki asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Brianna replied. "

"Do you like my brother?" Nikki looked at her awkwardly. She was curious to know.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't hang with him if I didn't consider him a friend," Brianna said. She knew what Nikki was talking about but she acted dumb anyway. She was hoping Nikki would give up the subject.

"No, not like that, I mean…. as more than just a friend," Nikki said. She didn't think Brianna was that dense.

Still acting slow, "Oh," she pretended like she was shocked, "I don't know, I just thought of him as like a brother, I mean, he really knows me."

Nikki wasn't sure if she had to spell it out so, "I know that but that's not what I asked you, I asked you if you liked him as more than just a friend. I don't care if you think of him as your brother. Do you like him or not?!" Nikki yelled.

Oh how she wished she hadn't said that. Brianna didn't want to tell Nikki she liked Bradin because then she would have to admit it to herself, so she changed the subject. "Lets go down stairs to find Bradin and the rest, ok?" And she walked out of the attic. Nikki just huffed and followed after her.

Back in the garage,

"Just keep looking for them, they have to turn up somewhere," Susanna said. She was rummaging frantically through all kinds of boxes trying to find a certain cloth that went missing.

"Did you find it?" Susanna asked. Bradin stood up of the cement floor and looked around the room, his green eyes gleaming to see where it could possibly be.

"No I don't see it. How about you Derrick?" Bradin questioned. Derrick shook his head and turned to see two figures staring at them.

"What are you three looking for?" Brianna looked at Bradin and flashed a warm smile. Bradin smiled back.

"Something," Derrick started.

"That we are never going to find in here," Susanna chimed in, "Nikki, did you see your Aunt put a glittery piece of cloth anywhere? I can't find it." Susanna complained. Nikki thought for a moment and then simply waved her hand for Susanna to follow her.

"Wait I want to come!" Derrick said and ran after them.

Brianna giggled. "Lets go get that drink that you wanted to give me," then she walked towards the house.

Bradin started thinking about how much he liked Brianna and then realized that he would make a move. He thought for a moment and came up with nothing. He motioned to Brianna and started walking backwards to be able to look her in the face. 

"So…" Bradin started. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"What is it?" She asked. Brianna stopped and looked in Bradin's eyes._ Is he going to kiss me or not?_

"Uh, nothing," Bradin slapped himself._ Oh you Jack Ass!_ He sighed and went inside.

_Ugg! Reminder to self: never let a boy make the first move!_ She ran past him to get in front of him. "Bradin, can I say something?" She couldn't hold it anymore. She moved closer to him.

"Um…sure," Bradin said confused. And before he could say another word she kissed him.

* * *

Well, Hehe I don't know but I definitely think this chapter is better. So I know my opinion, so now I want to know yours! So R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks for everything!

Jesse lover


	4. The past

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on Summerland. If I did Jesse would most definitely be all mine! Hehe! ; )

Wishing

Um… Hey the third chapter is up. Thank you for the reviews and you know who you are! I appreciate the reinforcement. It keeps me going. So here it is and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4-The past

Brianna opened her eyes and stared at Bradin trying to search his eyes, hoping to find what he was thinking. Bradin licked his lips, looking back at the girl. _I guess she felt the same way… Wait! I know where I've seen her before now!_

"You?" Bradin asked, almost positive. "You were the girl… Nicole?" Bradin knew now, that she was the girl that broke his heart before he was 7 years old.

"What? Nobody has called me that in… maybe 10 years. This doesn't make sense, how did you know that?" Brianna was puzzled. She never told anyone that name except for one person. "The only time anyone called me that was when I went to visit my grandmother in… Kansas. Bradin? What's your middle name?"

"Boyd. And your middle name is Nicole. I knew it!! You came to Kansas for a week to see your grandma and guess who you met when you came there." Bradin was so glad he figured it out. "Me," he smiled. All this time he wondered how he knew her. When she kissed him something clicked inside of him that put a jolt through his body. Just like when he had his first kiss, with Nicole.

Bradin flashed back to when he was seven, telling some of the story to himself.

Bradin's POV

When I was seven, I met her when she came to visit with her grandmother, which lived next to my family. I was so happy I found someone that I could talk to so freely. She said when she met me that before we said what our names where that we could only share our real names if and when we knew each other for a long time. So she told me to call her Nicole, which was her middle name. (She was way to smart for me.) So I told her to call me Boyd. One day when we were playing in the backyard she asked me a question. '

'Bradin did you ever have a girlfriend?' she giggled when she said it for some reason. I remember I had the most shocked face on that made her laugh even more.

'No, why?' I was a _little _nervous but kept calm.

'Do you want one? Cause I want to be your girlfriend.' she said then came up to me and kissed me, a real quick kiss. 'So, do you?' She smiled and hugged me. She felt so warm.

'Yeah!' I said. I hugged her back and played with her for the rest of the day until it got dark.

Bradin snapped out of his daydream and looked back at Brianna. Brianna smirked and gave him a tight hug. "I can't believe it! You were my first boyfriend? All these years and we finally meet here of all places! Oh my god I was thinking about why I could figure you out so easily. Because I already knew you." Brianna wondered in amazement, not believing what was happening.

Brianna flashed back to when _she _was seven, telling some of the story to herself now.

Brianna's POV

It was two days before I went back to California. Bradin and I were playing so much we had to take a day away from each other to get a break. I knocked on the door and his mother answered. She signaled for me to come in. I went in his house and sat on the couch. His mother came in and was so nice, as always. She said hi and yelled for Bradin to come down.

He ran at alarming speed down the steps and almost ran into his mom. 'Hi Nicole! Want to go play outside? I got a new toy.' he said. I got up and followed Bradin to the sand-filled yard.

'Boyd, you know I have to get ready to leave tomorrow, right?' My eyes started to water when I said that. I knew I didn't want to leave but what choice did I have?

He bit his lower lip and smiled. 'No you don't, you can stay with me for the summer'

I hated what I had to say next and I really didn't try to sound upbeat but I think I did anyway. 'I want to go back; my mommy and daddy are back there. I miss them Boyd. I'll see you soon ok? Bye Boyd!' I said and ran towards home. That was the last time I saw him until now.

Brianna opened her eyes to see Bradin staring at her with beaming scrutiny. "Guess I wasn't to nice to you that day, huh?" She looked up just in time to see him shrug.

"We were seven. Like we really knew how to feel. Mad, sad, happy, jolly, they're all the same when someone's that age. But yeah you did leave me wondering when I was going to see you again." He kissed her forehead. "That is now the past. You couldn't help it you had to go back anyway. I did miss you though. But I think there was something inside of me that drew me to you. And I think the fact that we knew each other once before is what it was." Bradin grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house and on the couch.

"That' s an interesting theory Bradin. I like it. We were destined to reunite. But that would mean, your mom and dad, those sweet people, are gone now?" Brianna looked as if she were going to cry when Ava walked in the house.

"Hey I'm…back," Ava was puzzled when she came in. "Sorry, um, I'll leave you two to talk or… whatever you were doing," she walked out of the room like she was trying not to wake anyone because it was the middle of the night.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go. I'll see you later _Boyd_," She winked at him and started out. She was almost out the door when she felt a warm hand grab her by the shoulder.

"Don't go, I don't want you to go yet," he leaned down, not to far for she wasn't that much shorter than him, and kissed her. But this kiss wasn't like the first one. This one was more intimate.

Brianna pulled away after a minute. "How much does this change us Bradin?" Brianna had a confused look on her face as she removed her hands from his hair.

"What do you mean? It doesn't change anything, I don't think," Bradin wasn't sure what she was talking about so he couldn't exactly answer the way she wanted him to.

"You know what I mean. We were friends, and now… I don't know what we are. I want to make sure I got my point across that when I kissed you I wanted more than a friendship. Is that what you want?"

"Um… I…" he stuttered. He was afraid to lose her friendship but he wanted to be with her. "Yeah, I do. I want the same thing," he said and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow at school,"

"Oh that's right tomorrow is Monday, Huh?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bri," he said and kissed her once more and sent her off.

* * *

The bell rang for first period and people scattered to their lockers. Some talked and others listened. Some people went straight to class. Bradin ran to Brianna's locker first thing. She had her head stuffed in her locker. A girl by the name of Shi Ann was comforting her. Evidentially it didn't work. She hit her head against the locker and turned around, rubbing her head, to see Bradin staring at her.

"Oh, hi Boyd. Did you see that?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Wow am I embarrassed," she went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Wait? Who's Boyd again? I'm confused. Did I miss something? I thought his name was Bradin? I… oh forget it, I'm always left out!" Shi Ann threw her hands up in the air and leaned up against the locker.

"You are such a drama queen, you know that? Quit making a big deal out of it Shi. I don't have time to explain right now. I have to raid my car to see if my term paper is in there. I'll see you later Shi. And you I will most definitely see later," Brianna said to Bradin. She poked him in the stomach and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye Boyd."

"Awww! Just like Nick and Jessica. How sweet!" Shi smiled and gave Bradin a light tap on the chest. "You better treat her well, _Boyd," _giggling, she ran towards room 127 as the bell rang. Bradin let out a puff and shook his head as he headed towards his next class.

* * *

A gust of wind hit her as Ava and Simon sat in the sand, looking at the sunset, Ava in Simon's arms. Both of them sighed and she kissed him. Johnny looked up from the newspaper and sighed.

Johnny and Susanna were looking through the newspaper for jobs. They found a couple but Johnny wasn't very sure about them so they kept looking. He kept getting distracted by Ava and Simon so Susanna had to keep hitting him over the head to get his attention.

Nikki and Cameron were in the house watching a movie about a killing spree. It was Cameron's idea. He figured that she would get scared so she would cuddle up against him. His plan was working. She had her head in his chest, peaking out to see more blood and ducked back down. Cameron just smiled. He put his arms around her and laughed to himself. He saw Derrick run past the door.

Derrick was outside chasing Martha with a stick. She squealed as he poked her again. He laughed and ran up to her. She quickly climbed up the tree in their backyard and pulled a stick off a branch that she could reach. She poked him back and soon it turned into a sword fight. Martha's stick flew out of her hand and onto the grill. Jay backed up from the flames, trying to cook burgers on the grill.

"Watch what you're doing please!" Jay yelled back at the two.

"Geese Jay you're not trying to burst into flames are you? Because that's where you're heading," Bradin turned the knob down on the grill and backed up.

"No they threw a stick in the flames," Jay said and pointed at the 9 year olds in disappointment.

Bradin took the end of the stick that wasn't hot and pulled it out of the flames. He threw the item on the ground and kicked sand on it to smolder it. "Is that better?" Bradin laughed and backed away. The stick was just smoking now.

"Where's the girlfriend mate? Wasn't she going to join us tonight?" Jay flipped the burgers onto a plate and hollered for the pack to come get the grub.

"Well, she said she wouldn't be able to make it tonight because she had an essay due," Bradin said and looked down at his feet.

"Whoa, trouble mate? You look like your cat died," Jay almost fell backwards as four kids ambushed him for the food.

"I think I'm beginning to regret saying I wanted to be more than friends with Bri," he said in a mumble.

"Why regrets? Shouldn't you be happy?" Jay said as he gave Bradin a burger.

"I guess, but that's the thing. I'm not happy. I know I should be but lately I had more fun when we were friends. I can't help it but that's how I feel," he sat down on the bench as he said it.

"What are you going to do?" Jay asked and then sat down next to him.

"What I have to do. Tell her." Bradin said and then bit into his burger.

Bradin sat down in the sand thinking of how to tell Brianna that he didn't want more than friendship. He was on the brink of coming up with an idea when Brianna came up to him.

"Hey gorgeous!" she said as she sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um just how to… um… how to surprise you tomorrow with a dinner," Bradin said with disappointment in his voice.

"Well it's a surprise now is it?" She said with a giggle.

"No I guess not," Bradin said. He kissed her for a minute and then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Bri asked.

"Nothing," Bradin said. "Nothing." he repeated.

"Are you sure because you look distracted. Like you don't know what to do or say. Like your out in space." She said and she looked up at him from the cradle position that they were in.

"I'm fine. I promise," Bradin reassured her. But he wasn't fine and he hated lying to her. But he didn't know how to tell her what needed to be said. He didn't know how long it would be before she found out.

* * *

Bradin was listening intently to the lesson in Mr. Morison's Class. He was teaching about love and loss. This made Bradin upset because all he could think about was Brianna. He still hadn't told her what he thought and almost a week had past. As easy as it seemed to anyone else who listened to Bradin's problem, he thought it was strenuous thinking about how to tell her. As he was daydreaming, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see that the teacher was talking to him.

"Bradin do you mind telling the class what the answer is?" Mr. Morison asked. He looked down to see Bradin thinking.

"Um… I…don't know the question," he murmured.

"Excuse me Mr. Westerly? I couldn't hear you," Mr. Morison said.

"I said I don't know the question," Bradin repeated.

The teacher sighed and said, "Oh, that's what I thought you said. Please pay more attention next time. I asked what drives us all to love."

"Oh, um I think the reason we try so hard to find someone to be with is because we are all afraid to be lonely. We think if we don't find someone now we will never find love. When the truth is that we have all our lives to find love and sometimes if you rush thinks you regret things that you do sometimes and not all people realize that. But um…that's my analysis. I think that's what drives us, the realization that we could end up lonely," Bradin finished and looked down at his desk. A few girls looked at him and smiled. The teacher clapped.

"What a good analysis. I expect the same enthusiasm in your answer to go on your 5 page essay on this topic that will be due Monday. I hope everyone will have such good papers," Mr. Morison said and smiled an evil smile. A few people made a noise and the others just sighed. No sooner Bradin stopped writing his assignment down the bell gave out an eerie sound signaling that it was time to get out of the classroom. Bradin got up and dragged himself out of the room. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hi Bradin," Isabelle said. Bradin just stared in amazement. Isabelle was the prettiest girl in school and hardly looked in a guy's way let alone talked to them. "I heard your speech in class. It was beautiful," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Isabelle," Bradin said nervously.

"Did you really mean it… what you said?" the girl asked curiously.

"I guess so. I mean… it's true. We really don't know what we want. We all just think we do," Bradin said. He felt weak at the knees.

"Wow, you're really sweat. Um I have to go but I'll talk to you later," she said. Then she kissed him. He didn't know what happened but he didn't protest. She let her tongue slide into his mouth. The bell rang after a minute. He pulled away.

"What was that for?" Bradin asked weakly.

"I don't know. For how sweat you are. Um… I have to go to class but, I hope I can see you later," She said as she touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and dreamed a sweet thought.

"How about tonight? At Randy's? I'll pick you up at seven," he said with a smile.

"All right, pick me up here I'll be ready," she said and didn't get to say anything before the principle yelled at them to get the class. Isabelle smiled and walked towards her classroom. Bradin sighed and turned to see a someone staring at him with anger on her face.

* * *

Ok here it is. Um I'm sorry the chapters are so short and people are telling me to make it longer but with all the schoolwork that I've been getting, it's really hard so I apologize. I'll try to make them longer. Is this one long enough? I hope so. And I don't really know if that's Bradin's middle name. I made it up. But doesn't it sound great? Bradin Boyd Westerly. Hmmm well let me know what you think. Please R&R, I want at least 4 more before I write the next chapter. I don't even care if you hate the story just tell me. I hope that you don't hate it but don't hesitate to tell me if you do. Give me Constructive criticism, I don't care but once again thank you, everyone, for the reviews. Until next time,

Jesse Lover


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on Summerland. If I did Jesse would most definitely be all mine! Hehe! ; )

* * *

Wishing

Hey all! Thank you to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it sooo much! I got the 5th chapter done. Well, I got it to go the best way possible. But I must warn you that this chapter is um… well read it and find out.

* * *

Chapter 5- Confessions

He stared in shock at the girl as she slowly approached him. His eyes widened as he thought about how much trouble he was in. She was staring him in the eyes now, angrier than ever. She slapped him across the face and backed up some, satisfied with her work. He touched his cheek where she hit him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in shock.

"I'm doing a favor for Brianna and because I think you're an asshole!" She screamed with force.

"Shi Ann, you don't understand," she started. "She kissed me. I didn't…"

"You didn't what? It doesn't matter who kissed whom. You kissed her back Bradin! And what is Brianna going to think? Oh, and then, on top of it all, you asked her out! Why?" She calmed down a bit so she could get an answer. All these questions were going through her mind.

"I… she…" he didn't know how to answer because it made no difference. He knew she was right. He knew his reason but at the time it wasn't clear to him so he didn't answer.

"You don't have an answer do you? That's what I thought," she said.

"So are you going to tell her?" Bradin asked feeling accountable.

"I'm not going to tell her anything."

"Good."

"_You_ are going to tell her."

Bradin felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. There was something about that sentence that made him lurch. He knew he couldn't tell Brianna what he did and had a feeling he wouldn't have to. He knew it would be all over school before the end of the day. Then he realized that the principle had been staring at them for a while. He looked at the tall man who was just standing there with his arms crossed. _Oh no_, Bradin thought. The principal came up to the two.

"Well I guess you two have nowhere to go right?" principal Pholmer asked questionably.

"Um…" Bradin said with no clue how to answer. He was having a bad time finishing his sentences today.

"Wrong! You do have somewhere to go! Get to class!" Mr. Pholmer screamed. Bradin and Shi scattered into two different direction as the principal glared intently at them, watching them to make sure they got where they needed to go. Little did Bradin know that the principal wasn't the only one watching them.

* * *

6th Period and Bradin was out in space for the second time today. Well at least in Mr. Morison's class the lesson was interesting at least. This was Geography and that subject bored him more than anything. He was almost asleep but Isabelle kept staring at him and that scared him. Every time he looked back at her, she would smile. And the problem was that Brianna was in that class too. Also to add to it, so was Shi Ann. So basically all three of them were staring at him.

He was trying to avoid Brianna all day and knew it would be for nothing after the bell rang because she would come right up to him and strike up a conversation. For some reason he thought she had an angry look on her face but thought he just saw wrong.

He heard Dr. Herring (that's what she had the students called her just because she had a doctors degree) talking about Austria or something like that when the bell rang. Bradin was so relieved. But his relief went away when Brianna came up to him. Shi Ann just waited behind them, making sure that he was going to tell her.

"Can I talk to you Bradin? Um…" Brianna had a tear in her eye.

"Yeah is something wrong?" Bradin asked stupidly.

"You know what's wrong," she pulled him away and outside to the side of the building where nobody could see them.

"Yeah you're right there is something wrong and I do know what it is. I was trying to tell you but I didn't know what to say, and to tell you the truth I still don't know what to say, but that I can say I don't know why I did it," Bradin lied again. He did know why he did it. So he could see if he actually wanted Brianna.

Yes. He realized that he did want Brianna. But then he didn't. He was puzzled. He thought he didn't want her as more than a friend but the kiss with Isabelle proved him wrong. It meant nothing to him. Now he didn't know what he wanted. Did he want her or not and there was only one way to find out. She looked at him with a very confused look. He stared at her and then landed a soft kiss on her lips.

She didn't protest. She didn't back away. Instead, she let him kiss her. It was a very passionate, meaningful kiss. Once Brianna found out what she was doing she pulled away.

"This is wrong," she said, licking her lips. Then after she said that she ran out from behind the building and ran towards her car. Before she could get even close a car with alarming speed came out of nowhere and hit her. She flew over top the car and she fell to the ground hitting her head on the concrete. Bradin saw and came to her side. He picked her head off the ground only to see that there was a deep wound in the back of her head.

"Oh, no. Brianna. Shit! Hold on. I'll get you help," Bradin pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket with one hand while the other one was still supporting Brianna's head. He dialed for the ambulance to come to Playa Linda High immediately and hung up the phone. A tear dropped from his eye onto Brianna's face.

"Come on Bri, not now. Why now? Please don't die. Especially when you're mad at me." He saw her breathing so he knew she wasn't gone yet. He kissed her forehead. "Hang in there please. You can't slip away.

Bradin heard a siren closing in on the school. No sooner he could hear the ambulance a whole horde of teens squeezed out through the double doors to see what the commotion was about. The principal yelled at all of them to get back to class but through all the talking, no one could here him. He sighed and pushed through the crowd to see Bradin on his knees and Brianna in his arms.

"Westerly, what happened to Conner?" Mr. Pholmer asked with fright and concern.

Bradin let another tear fall and sniffled. "She… we were talking outside over there," Bradin started to say as he pointed to the place they were standing. Then he continued. "I…um… she got mad at me and ran out to go to her car when this car… this car came out of nowhere and… hit her."

"Where is the car now?"

"I…I don't know. I really didn't even realize that the car was gone. I was trying to call 911. So I didn't get a license plate. I can't believe they would just take off."

"Well there's nothing we can do now."

The ambulance pulled up at that moment and two men in white came out. They asked a few questions and took Brianna out of Bradin's arms. He got up as Shi Ann came running.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked nervously.

Bradin sniffled again. "She was hit by a car," he said in a muffled voice. He got off his knees and started to get in the vehicle when one of the men stopped him.

"Where are you going kid?" the man had an attitude in his voice.

Bradin backed up some. "I'm going with Brianna."

"Are you her brother?"

"No I'm her boyfriend," Bradin tried to get in again. It worked this time. He jumped up and sat right next to Brianna. Shi Ann tried to get in too.

"I'm sorry miss. Unless you are related or have some kind of relationship that I don't know about and that I don't want to know about then I can't let you in.

"I'm her best friend you…" he put his hand in front of her again.

"I'm sorry we can't let you go."

"It's ok Shi, just drive there. We need to get her to the hospital as fast as we can. We don't have time for arguments. Please, for Bri?" Bradin said as fast as he could so they could get to the hospital. The guy shut the door and started the sirens again. They left the school for the hospital.

* * *

Bradin and his Aunt, sister, brother, Johnny, Susanna, and Jay sat in the waiting room with Shi Ann and Brianna's mom. Ms. Conner was crying while Bradin just stared. Stared blankly at nothing. Nothing but air. He felt so guilty. He thought if it wasn't for him none of this would have never happened. That if he would have just pulled away from Isabelle then he wouldn't be sitting in a waiting room, hoping Brianna doesn't die. He promised himself that if she was OK, if she would live, he wouldn't lie. He would tell her everything. Just then, before he got to finish his thought, he heard a flat line.

* * *

OK so its finished. Poor Brianna. : ( Well I can't say what will happen to her. I don't really think so far ahead so I have absolutely no clue what I will do in the next chapter. But I hope I can get it done with peoples help. So if you could review and tell me what you think and give me ideas where to go I would be most grateful. So thank you,

Jesse Lover


	6. Flat Line

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on Summerland. If I did Jesse would most definitely be all mine! Hehe! ; )

Wishing

I can tell you this chapter has no less drama in it than the last one. Maybe more I don't know. I found out what to do with it though. So I hope you like it. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter 6-Flat line

Bradin felt his heart drop to his feet as he saw three doctors rush past them. They ran into the room where Brianna was and closed the door. He heard some commotion and some screaming from the room. Then he heard nothing. There was nothing but crying coming from Sasha Conner and a muffled voice coming from Shi Ann. One of the doctors came out of the room.

"Mrs. Conner, I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do. Brianna's dead," the doctor said with sympathy. It wasn't so sincere. Sasha sat back down in the chair and ducked her head in her face. Bradin just stared. At the doctors laughing and carrying on like nothing was wrong. But nothing _was_ wrong to them. It was another person who died. That's all they thought of it. One tear. Two. Three. A fourth fell from the corner of his eye and Ava took the boy into her arms to comfort him. Bradin closed his eyes.

* * *

"Bradin? Bradin? Honey wake up. You're sweating a lot, do you need something to drink?" Ava asked concerned.

"Wh-what happened?" Bradin asked bemused.

"You must have been having a dream honey. You where mumbling and crying and… I wasn't sure what was happening," Ava said, handing him a glass of water.

"Where's Brianna? Is she ok?"

"The same as she's been I'm afraid. The doctors don't know what might happen."

"Oh thank you lord. It was just a dream. I thought… I…" Bradin swiped his hand through his hair and sighed. He was so relieved to know that Brianna hadn't gone.

A doctor came towards them. "Sasha? Can I talk to you. If you allow, Bradin can listen too."

Sasha sniffled. "Um… sure I don't mind. Bradin you want to come?"

Bradin got up from his chair and walked behind Mrs. Conner until they reach a corner where no one could see them. "Um…Your daughter's condition is stable. She hit the concrete with great force and has a very serious cut in the back of her head. We think she'll be OK though. Right now she's asleep. But we are expecting her to wake up soon. I think she'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Oh thank you so much, this is great news. I can't thank you enough," Sasha said as she shook the man's hand. Bradin just bit his lower lip and smiled, relieved of the good news.

"Hey don't thank me. Brianna is a strong girl. I think she is a good fighter," the doctor said.

Mrs. Conner and the doctor started a conversation so Bradin decided to tell everyone else the news. After he told them they were so happy. They were talking now and telling stories about Brianna. But Bradin wasn't happy. How could he be when he blamed himself for what happened to her. And that when she woke up he would have to face her and explain to her everything. But he had a plan.

* * *

I am so sorry that it's really short but I was typing during school and I wanted to get it posted and ran out of time. So it ended up like this; sorry. But I will update soon to make up for it. So until next time,

Jesse Lover


	7. Mystery Solved

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters on Summerland nor the show itself.

* * *

Wow! I feel like it's been forever since I last updated this! I don't know how much more I will be writing on this. This story seems like a real dud. I like my other story so much better and in the place of this one I will probably be making another one. Be looking for it! Anyway, if I can find an ending that could possibly be continued I will. Then I'll leave the decision up to you whether or not I should continue! So here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 7-Mystery Solved**

Bradin was sleeping soundly in his bed when he awoke to screaming in the living room. _What a surprise,_ Bradin thought to himself. Nikki and Derrick would never top fighting in Bradin's mind. Another day like any other. Except…today wasn't like any other, really. Because today was the day when he had to confront Brianna and he wasn't up to the challenge. But he was determined to make everything OK again. This day would have to go smooth if he was going to explain anything to her.

Something inside of him clicked going down the steps. He realized something that couldn't be explained. But he was going to try for Brianna's sake when he got to the hospital. Not even bothering to deal with anything having to do with the house that morning, Bradin slipped out the door quietly, not to be heard.

Walking slowly to the hospital, Bradin thought of Different ways to go about explaining himself. When he was fresh out of ideas, he decided that he was going to play it by ear when the time came. Stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, he quickened the pace to the hospital.

He swung the door open leading to the main hall of the hospital. Brianna was out of intensive care and into a regular room, which made him feel relieved. He walked to the service desk and picked p a pass to the room. Room 123 was written in permanent marker on the back of the yellow colored card. The color meaning that the room was on the third floor.

Bradin pressed the elevator door to go up two stories. A man and woman no more than thirty stepped next to him quietly waiting for the elevator. Noticing the woman's size he could instantly tell she was pregnant.

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?" he asked informally. The lady smiled at the acknowledgement. She gestured forward some. The elevator door opened.

"That's what we're here for," the lady said politely. They stepped inside and the door closed. Telling what floor they were heading to, the woman continued. "I can't wait to see. It's definitely going to be a shock either way."

"What are you doing in this place?" the man chimed in. He saw Bradin's face fall after the question and the man immediately regretted saying anything. But Bradin lifted his head to meet the man's eyes. They were a dark brown color that matched his hair. He was taller than most men. Bradin estimated about 6'2". His wife had a nice body with the exception of the second human growing inside her, making her look very portly. She had very refined hair and a voice like an angel, Bradin though. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel. He couldn't help staring into them.

"My…girlfriend. She was hit head on by a hit-and-run driver. She is in recovery," Bradin explained to the couple. The woman had a tear form in her eye quickly after he said so. Bradin knew that she must be very sensitive.

"Wow, is that something awful. I hope she feels better," the girl said, knowing he was getting off the elevator.

"Thank you. I hope you have a great life with your boy or girl," Bradin waved as he was leaving the shaft. The woman smiled a pleasant smile and hugged her husband as the door closed. Bradin sighed and looked for the room halls.

119, 121, 123. The room stood out. It was the only room with over 10 bouquets of flowers. He walked in slowly, knowing she was going to lift her voice as he progressed. He poked his head through one of the flower arrangements to see her reading a book. _Death not be Proud_ was the title. It was the book he gave her when they first went out. She told him that she would hurt him if he got her jewelry for their first date so he got her a book. She laughed when he gave it to her and kissed him on the cheek, saying it was clever of him.

Meekly, he walked over to her bedside to see her glance. But she didn't say a word. She just pretended to not care and kept reading. He sighed and knew he was in for it. Because he knew that not talking was worse that yelling at him, which made him worry.

"Bri?" he spoke softly. She didn't give any response. "OK I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you for that but I just would like a chance to explain myself," Still nothing. She put her book down and placed it on the stand next to he. Then did Bradin see that she looked so different. He had that feeling again. That incredible feeling and now he knew what it was. She was the girl from his dream.

"My dream," he said softly. Brianna looked so different after the accident. Her face scarred and cut. He hadn't even bothered to think anything of it until now, when he saw her. He wondered in his dream why she looked so sad and lonely. Why she was beaten and torn. But then he wondered how he could possibly dream of her when he didn't even know her at the time. "How?"

"What?" Brianna asked perplexed. "I thought I was the one who got hit?"

"You are the girl," Bradin confused her more. When he saw he tried to explain. "Do you remember that dream I told you about with the girl? It was you, I realize."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know but it's you. Now that you look like this."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" she asked snubbed.

"Just that you look different," He backed up. "I don't think after I got hit with a car, I'd look so hot either."

"Ah, don't remind me," she said bitterly. "But if you think that I'm going to fall for this bull-shit, you have another thing coming Boyd. I don't intend on forgiving you any time soon," she said pungently. He shrugged.

"I don't ask you to forgive me Nik, I know I did something wrong. But I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry. I know that telling you that the kiss meant nothing is bull to you, but it's true. I didn't pull away because I wanted to see how it would affect me. I was having thoughts about you and me and kissing Isabelle made me believe that I made the right choice. And know I know that she is…just another face in the world. But…you? You mean so much more and you know I think that. I've been thinking…over-analyzing the truth," Bradin had a feeling like the room was collapsing before him as Brianna gazed into his green eyes.

"And that is?" she asked impatiently.

Bradin swallowed his heart at that moment and moved closer to her. Now feeling sick and nauseous he swallowed hard. Gleaming into her soulful eyes he knew that now was the time to tell her the truth. Walking step by step, now against the bed, he grabbed her hand. She felt him shaking shoddily. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Brianna? Your mom is here," bad timing as the nurse came into the room. "Oh…I'm so sorry. I'll tell them you two are finishing your conversation. Continue."

"As you were saying?" Brianna was growing deeply irritated. Bradin tried again.

"The rudeness of that nurse!" Brianna's mom shouted. Bradin sighed. He rolled his eyes, standing. "The courtesy of the people here isn't very tolerable. I should file a complaint!"

"That's OK mom. Really, I told her to tell you to wait a minute in the waiting room. But since you're here now…" Brianna scratched her head, ready to scream. But in decency, she held back the urge.

"Oh…well, if you say so. Hi Bradin. Were you two finished?" Mrs. Sanders asked. Bradin walked over to the door, past the lady.

"Yes mam," Bradin answered politely.

"You are the biggest peach!" she hugged him. "This one is made to be a husband, Bri! Don't loose him!" she said in front of Bradin. He blushed at the thought and made his way out.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and we can…" he coughed. "Talk some more." Bradin had his head popped halfway in the door. She winched.

"I won't be hear tomorrow," she answered quickly. "I'm being released."

"Then can I stop by later on tomorrow?" Bradin insisted.

"Why don't you come by and find out."

* * *

Bradin stepped into the beach house unaware of what was going on. He quickly noticed Ava and Simon on the floor groping each other. He glared disgusted, knowing that someday Simon would be his uncle. He didn't really care that much because he knew Simon and his aunt were really happy. And Simon wasn't that bad of a guy anyway; not really.

Bradin tried to walk past without them noticing, but it failed. Ava looked up, a little shocked and embarrassed. She wiped her lips. She looked at Simon and asked him something silently. He shook his head, signaling 'yes'.

"Bradin?" Ava tried to get his attention. "How is Brianna?"

Bradin turned and looked at the couple on the floor. They didn't even bother to get up. He sighed. "She OK. She's being released tomorrow."

"Well that's great sweetie! But you don't look too happy about it. Why?" she asked concerned. Bradin wanted to ask a few questions too, but he didn't want to sound rude so he let it go.

"Nothing. She's talking to me," bad move for Bradin. He knew quick straight that he shouldn't have done that. Now she was going to be down his throat. Ava got off of Simon and walked towards Bradin, grabbing his hand. She started dragging him of to his room. He knew what that meant.

"I'll be back soon babe. I have to go check on the school," Simon took a hint. Bradin sort of wished he would've stayed. Just for no reason he wished Simon would've stayed because Bradin knew it was going to get bad. He had a gut feeling.

"Are you going to tell me what that meant?" Ava asked concerned. "Why wouldn't she talk to you? What did you do?" Bradin felt tears growing in his eyes.

"It's my fault!" Bradin shouted. He backed away from her. A tear slipped down his cheek. He didn't care if he told her now. It didn't matter. She was going to find out anyway.

"How could it possibly be your fault Bradin? Someone hit her in a car. That in no way could be _your_ fault," Ava tried to console him but he was crying more now and she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been in the middle of the road. Aunt Ava, I pushed her into the middle of the road," Bradin wiped away more tears. Ava was be-founded. She breathed deep before speaking again.

"Why would you do that? How did you do that? You didn't literally push her in front of that car did you?" Ava tried to be rational but was getting nervous.

"No, I…" he paused. "I kissed a girl and she saw. We started talking and ended outside the building. I kissed her and then she ran into the middle of the road. The next thing that happened…I'm so stupid! What was I thinking?" he screamed at himself. He started walking away but Ava grabbed him by the arm, bringing him back to where he was.

"Bradin, you may have made a mistake. One that was wrong, but that has nothing to do with what happened to her that day. Someone with cruel intentions hit her. You are not one of those people. You have to…" she was interrupted by him.

"I don't care! It was my fault no matter what kind of person I am! Just go back to Simon! And when were you planning on telling me you two were engaged? Nice ring by the way!" Bradin screamed and slammed his door In Ava's face. She let a disappointed sigh out and walked down the stairs. Bradin picked up a picture of him and Brianna up off his desk and walked over to his bed. Sitting down, he swiped his hand across her face.

"I am so sorry Nicole," Bradin said to the picture. "But I know what I can do to make it up to you. I _have_ to tell you the truth."

* * *

Bradin walked along the beach as the sun set. He had so many things to consider before he told Brianna what had to be said. He paused to feel the breeze. Somehow anytime he felt the wind the world disappeared behind him and he thought of wonderful thoughts. This time Brianna came into his mind.

Telling Brianna the truth was the only thing on his mind and he _hoped_ and prayed that they would be closer after. Bradin remembered himself asking his dad how he and mom ended up so close. Of course they were together since the Stone Age, hypothetically speaking and Bradin often wondered how they lasted so long. When he confronted his dad on it the answer was one of many helpful tips from his father.

'Bradin, me and your mom went through great problems but each time we did, that's when I became most determined to win her back. When you get old enough to find someone so special to you that you know can possibly be every meaning in the book to you, don't let her go at any costs. I don't care what the cost, be as romantic as possible.' Bradin then had an idea strike him. He knew it has corny, but his words from his father weren't going to go to waste.

* * *

Everything was set. The only ingredient now was Brianna. Bradin had called her, saying to wear something fancy, but not over the top. He himself had put on a blue-striped button down shirt and black pants just to make himself look presentable. Now he saw everything in the movies but wanted this to be different. Somehow he found that unlikely. But still the same he wanted to show her how much she meant and this seamed as good as any.

He walked to her house at a pretty fast pace. He was still blaming himself for what happened but he also knew Ava was half right. He wasn't the driver of that car. _Thank god,_ he thought. _I would never want to be that ass._ He stepped to the front door and knocked three times.

Mrs. Sanders opened the door with a smile. She greeted him with warmth. She sat him down on the couch. "Bradin, did Bri tell you that they found the hit-and-run driver last night?" she asked politely.

Bradin was relieved. He had hoped that they would find him soon. "Wow, that's amazing. How did they find him?"

"Well the police officer had found a student who had come in late and luckily saw the accident, seeing the license plate as the guy drove away," the mother said. "I think when I saw the kid, I gave him a hug bigger than a snake would rapping his prey. A boy named…Lucas?" Good old Lucas. Bradin smirked. That kid had heart.

"I'll be sure to tell him that he is amazingly good with timing," they both laughed. They heard footsteps on the stairway. He turned over on the couch to see Brianna coming down. He shivered. She was amazingly beautiful with the exception of the white cast on her arm. She was wearing a glittery dark blue dress that slunk down below her feet. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a few strands hanging down. Bradin thought she descended from heaven at that moment_. Evidentially she missed the memo of overdressing,_ Bradin assumed.

"I thought I heard you down here," Brianna smiled. Bradin removed himself from the couch and stood to meet the beautiful girl. "Thank you for calling me."

"Ready to go?" Bradin asked. He took a blindfold out of his pocket and rapped it around her head. She sighed.

"Oh no," she was worried. "You better not be dropping me off some cliff somewhere Bradin Boyd Westerly. I've been through enough drama." Bradin smiled.

"No," he said simply. Mrs. Sanders smiled cheerfully.

"Oh do you ever remind me of an angel!" Mrs. Sanders said happily to Bradin. She led them to the door. "Have fun and no curfew. Take this and do something nice for tomorrow too." she handed Bradin a $100 dollar bill. His eyes widened and he shook his hand.

"I couldn't possibly mam," Bradin said innocently. She shook her head.

"That is why I'm giving it to you. You are making my daughter happy right now and I am going to be getting a lot of money off my law suit anyway so you better take this money," she said persistently. She shoved it into his free hand while his other hand was intertwined with Brianna's.

"Um…is anyone remembering me here. Hello…blindfolded," Brianna said impatiently. Bradin winched and followed her lead outside. Waving good-bye to Mrs. Sanders, they left the house. Brianna followed Bradin's steps' cautiously, trying not to trip.

Brianna noticed she was on rocks and kept getting her heels stuck inside them, Bradin having to get them out every five seconds. When Bradin finally got to their destination he stopped her and sat her on a big rock that was surrounded by water.

"I suppose you were serious when you said not to overdress right?" she joked. He nodded but didn't speak. He grabbed the back of the blindfold and pulled. She opened her eyes to a beautiful surrounding. Her mouth drew agape as she looked around be founded. The beach was set up with a circle of torches. Inside the ring of torches was the rock and a blanket overtop of it. Small laces hung from lines Bradin rapped around dug poles.

"You did all of this…why?" she asked. She felt tears growing in her eyes.

"To make you believe me when I say I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Bradin helped her climb on the rock before continuing. Once she was placed he hopped up with her. "I want to know something though. Why did you give me another chance? Why did you talk to me when I didn't deserve even a glance my way?"

"Because that's impossible. I can't _not_ talk to you. I take one look into your eyes and I feel like I'm floating in the clouds. Because…"

"I love you," Bradin interrupted her thoughts at that moment. She froze to the point where she couldn't speak. He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately. They sat there making out for more than 10 minutes before breaking apart for air. She stared at him, looking into his sea-foam green eyes. He had compassion and allure that made Brianna want to melt.

"I…love you too."

* * *

Well, I can add a lot more to this but I want to know if I should end it or not. Geese! I read the whole story today during my session of typing and I thought it was really bad now that I'm looking back on it. But I'm leaving it up to you if I should continue. Anyone who should read this now; it's important to me now more than ever to review and tell me what you think. And if you do think I should continue, please tell me any suggestions you might have. I'm fresh out. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed. Your thoughts were important to me. Hopefully I can continue to get these reviews if I'm lucky. I will post another chapter after this stating whether I am going to continue this. I love you all!

Jesse Lover


	8. Thank you! Letter!

Thank you!

Hi all! I appreciate the _two_ people that reviewed! Thank you **Kaithehotty, JesseFanAlways, HankErin, Summerland Chick, kandykane33,** and everyone else under **unsigned** names throughout the entire story. I promised that those who read could review and I would tell them if I was going to make a new chapter yet. Unfortunately, I am still undecided. If anyone would like to protest that I should continue this story, that would be wonderful. But if I do not get more than 3 reviews after this, my story will no longer be continued. I will however keep it on the sight for I haven't the heart to get rid of it. Lol! But if you wish to see what I have in mind I really need to see some reviews, please! Again I love everyone who has taken the time to review my story! I will post whether or not I will update this story in a week!


End file.
